After the Cave
by Was-Mokie
Summary: The continuation of "Venom." How does Benny and Ethan deal with the aftermath of what happened in that cave?
1. Chapter 1

After the Cave

By:

Me

Continuation of my first story "Venom." I would suggest that you read that story first so that this one makes more sense.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter One

Ethan stayed close to Benny as the two walked towards school. The Seer was not happy that his boyfriend was out of bed so soon after the incident with the Daughter of Echidna. The Spell Master had not fully gained back all of his strength and Ethan had argued with Benny that he needed to take the day off and rest some more, but now here the two teens were walking to school together.

"Stop hovering," Benny ordered with a smirk as he glanced sideways at his best friend and new lover, "I'm fine."

"I'm not hovering," Ethan grumbled as he kept a watchful eye on his boyfriend, "You've only had the weekend to rest and I think two days is not enough time to recuperate. I still think you should have taken today off."

"Can't," the taller teen stated with a shake of his head, "I have an in-school project that I have to complete today that counts as nearly half of my term grade. If I fail English then Grandma will kill me and plus I feel fine."

"B, you are tired because I can see the dark circles beneath your eyes and your complexion is still paler than usual," Ethan pointed out as he stepped in front of Benny to stop him in his tracks, "I don't want you to overdo anything and compromise your health. Your grandma said that you had a really close call."

"I'm fine, Ethan," Benny exclaimed in frustration as he gently shook the shorter teen by his shoulders, "I will let you know if I start feeling weak, but I feel fine. Yes, I am a little more tired than usual, but nothing that can slow down old Benny. Stop worrying."

Ethan eyed his boyfriend warily before grinning up at him and putting a hand over one of Benny's hands, which was still resting on his shoulder, to give it a firm squeeze.

"Do you promise to let me know if you feel overly weak or tired or sick or anything?" the Seer demanded.

"I give a solemn-Spock promise," Benny agreed with a cheeky wink, "Now let's get to school before we are late and get detention."

Ethan chuckled as he followed after the taller teen. It was good to see some spring back in Benny's steps. The image of his boyfriend lying limply in Rory's arms as the vampire took off to the Weir residence still sent shivers running down his spine.

"Hey, E," Benny called as his boyfriend caught up to him, "Are we going to go public with our relationship?"

"I wouldn't mind," Ethan answered honestly, "However, I don't think that would go over real well with some of our classmates. Maybe we need to keep our relationship private for right now. I don't want jocks giving you a hard time."

"They give both of us a hard time already," the Spell Master dryly quipped, "But I think you're right. I'm not so sure if a lot of our classmates are mature enough to handle our relationship."

"B?" Ethan hesitantly asked making Benny stop and look at him, "You don't regret our relationship, do you?"

Benny watched as his best friend and lover fidgeted nervously in front of him. Without warning he grabbed the shorter teen and dragged him behind a cluster of tall bushes. Ethan opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when the Spell Master silenced him with a toe-curling kiss. The Seer eagerly returned the kiss and let his hands drift lower only to be batted gently away.

"None of that," Benny warned with a large grin, "Does that answer your question?"

Ethan smiled and pulled the taller teen down for a sweet kiss on the lips. No words were needed as the two looked into one another's eyes. The duo cuddled for a second before quickly abandoning their shelter and hurrying the last block to school. Ethan and Benny were greeted warmly by the vampire section of their friends once they entered the main entrance.

"Benny!" Rory called out in greeting as he pulled the surprised teen into a hug, "How are you, Buddy?"

"He'd be better if you weren't squeezing all the air out of his lungs," Erica snapped as she knocked the blonde over the head making him release the Spell Master so he could suck in some air, "Idiot!"

`"Be gentle with Benny," Ethan hissed angrily as he helped steady his boyfriend, "He is not completely recovered yet."

The three vampires looked in surprise at the Seer's show of anger. Ethan was usually pretty laid back, but today he was showing his figurative teeth. Benny bumped his hip against his boyfriend and gave him a "be nice" look before turning to the others.

"Don't mind him," the Spell Master joked, "You should know by now that he gets pretty crabby when he feels his friends or family need protecting."

"Are you feeling better?" Sarah questioned with concern, "We've been worried about you."

"I am feeling much better," Benny answered as he watched Ethan give Rory an apologetic look to which the blonde smiled to show he wasn't offended, "Just give me another day or two and I'll be back to 100%."

"Whatever," Erica drawled as she strolled away, "Big whoop. The geeks are all here."

"She's not fooling anyone," Sarah giggled out as the others tittered around her, "We are all glad you're okay, Benny, and that includes Erica."

Benny laughed outright and sent a wink towards Sarah before he followed Ethan to first period. Sarah and Rory smiled at one another. Everything felt like it was getting back to normal again. The day commenced without any hitches, but Ethan knew that Benny was beginning to drag as the two teens walked home. The Seer led his boyfriend into his room and pushed him down on the bed as he took the taller teen's bag and pulled off his shoes.

"Take a nap, Benny," Ethan insisted as he pulled the coverlet up over the sleepy Spell Master.

"I am not a baby," Benny grumbled even as his eyes grew heavy, "I've got homework."

"Sleep for a little bit and I'll wake you up so that we can do our work together," Ethan said as he looked down with concern at the tired teen, "Your grandmother already agreed for you to sleep over tonight so we have plenty of time to get the little bit of homework done that we have to do. Please sleep, for me?"

Benny smiled up at his boyfriend before settling down to get some needed rest. He was out like a light less than a minute later. Ethan watched the gentle rise and fall of Benny's chest as his boyfriend slept peacefully. The taller teen was beautiful in the Seer's eyes, but he wanted more color back in his boyfriend's face. Tonight was Jane's school assembly and his parents were going to be out late with his baby sister so he had been given permission to order some pizza and have Benny over as long as the two got their homework done and didn't stay up past midnight.

"I don't think Benny is going to have any trouble going to bed," Ethan thought to himself as he tucked the blankets tighter around his boyfriend and smoothed a hand down one of the Spell Master's cheeks, "He won't admit it, but he needs to rest as much as he can."

Ethan grabbed his book bag and quietly went downstairs to complete his homework. He finished in no time and sat watching television for about an hour when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The Seer smiled when he saw his yawning boyfriend come down the stairs with his book bag and his hair in complete disarray. Benny dropped down beside Ethan and rubbed at his eyes.

"I thought you were going to wake me up," Benny accused with a pout that was pure adorable in the Seer's eyes.

"It's only 6:00 at night, B," Ethan answered with twinkling eyes as he reached out to smooth his boyfriend's bed-head, "I was just about to come and get you up. Why don't you get your homework done while I order pizza. By the time you're done our food will be here."

Benny readily agreed and the two were eating pizza and watching a movie a short time later. Ethan was elated when Benny uses the Seer's lap as a pillow to get more comfortable. This was a dream that Ethan had always wanted to come true. Benny smiled up at his boyfriend when he saw how content Ethan seemed to be.

"You appear happy," Benny pointed out with a playful smirk after the movie had ended.

"Maybe," Ethan consented before turning serious, "B, are we going to tell Sarah and the others about our relationship?"

"We probably need to," the Spell Master answered as he sat up to look at his boyfriend, "But let's wait. I really want to keep you all to myself for right now. I want us to develop our relationship without any pressure from others."

"Agreed," Ethan said as he pulled Benny upstairs, "Let's go to bed early tonight. I've already set up the pallet in my room for me and you are going to sleep on the bed tonight."

"I wanted you to sleep with _me_," Benny whined as he sat on his boyfriend's bed.

"My parents will discover us," Ethan explained as he leaned down to kiss the taller teen, "We will have to be careful."

"But your parents will not be home for several hours," Benny mischievously pointed out as he pulled Ethan down on the bed and straddled his lap, "We have some time for some fun."

"No, B," Ethan denied as his boyfriend began to grind his groin against the Seer's, "You are not…_unh_…fully recovered yet. We can't…"

Benny silenced the other teen with a deep kiss as he continued to rub against his boyfriend. The friction was causing both he and Ethan's members to harden and the Seer began kissing back as he worked to pull off Benny's clothing. The two were soon naked and the Seer crawled on top of his boyfriend and began to use his tongue to tease and lick all the sensitive areas of Benny's body. The Spell Master whimpered in need.

"Take me," Benny begged as arched up against his lover, "Please, E."

Ethan stood and snatched up some lube he had bought earlier. He quickly stretched and prepared his boyfriend who writhed at the erotic touch. Ethan hitched up Benny's legs and pushed into Benny slowly so as not to hurt his lover even as the taller teen moaned. When the Seer knew his partner was ready he began to thrust into Benny's tight passage as the Spell Master groaned and bucked up against him. Ethan was as gentle as possible since he was worried he might overly tire out Benny, but his lover arranged his hips to allow the Seer to enter as deeply as possible and was writhing in pleasure against him.

"You're so tight, B," Ethan grunted out as he pleasured his new boyfriend, "Feel so good."

"So good," Benny repeated as he panted and rocked his hips in time with his lover, "More, E."

Ethan was happy to oblige and sat up to give himself more leverage to thrust into his boyfriend at a quicker pace. Benny groaned in delight and then cried out when Ethan began to stroke his highly aroused cock. Benny let lose a cry of release when he ejaculated a few minutes later and then moaned his lovers name over and over again as he was ridden until Ethan finally sprayed his seed into the Spell Master. Benny's eyes fluttered open and he pulled his boyfriend down to share a deep kiss.

"Ethan you may be shorter than me, but you are big where it counts and you can really move those hips of yours," the taller teen chuckled out making his boyfriend turn red as he pulled out of his lover.

"I can't believe you," the Seer grumbled good naturedly, "You and I should have really waited to do something like this after you were fully recovered."

"I feel great, E, plus Grandma put a spell on me so that I will never tear when we have sex together," Benny said with a smirk as he again began to grind his groin against his lovers yet again, "I want more. I can take it. Please, Ethan. Give me more."

Benny's lover smiled at his needy boyfriend and felt himself harden again because of his boyfriend's words and actions. Ethan ducked and began to pleasure the Spell Master's member with his mouth and felt as Benny's cock became hard and aroused. The taller teen began to pump his cock in and out of his lover's mouth with wild abandonment and his throaty cry of release that came later sent Ethan over the edge. Benny gasped as his boyfriend stood and pressed the Spell Master's back against his bedroom wall and pushed fully into him. The taller teen wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist as Ethan began to hammer him into the wall.

"Ethan! God!" Benny cried out in delight as his back arched and he panted in pleasure, "_Uhn_…harder! Ethan, harder. God, I love you! I love you, Ethan!

"Mine!" Ethan insisted as he pushed into his lover with determined thrusts, "You are mine, B! You are my love!"

Benny began to scream in earnest as the Seer screwed his boyfriend against the wall as hard as he could while hitting that special spot inside of him again and again with each of his thrusts. The Spell Master felt animalistic as his member hardened again and he stretched his thighs open wider while he strained to push his hips up for better access to his nether regions. Ethan reached down and began to jerk his boyfriend off as he rocked into him and was pleased to hear Benny begin to scream his name again and again before finally ejaculating across their stomachs. The Seer grunted as he continued to hammer into his writhing lover until he also shot his seed deep within Benny and he sat down on his bed with his member still buried inside of his quivering boyfriend. Ethan grinned as he felt himself pushed over on his back so that Benny could ride his softening cock for a few more thrusts before Benny went limp on top of him. The Seer instantly began to regret their actions.

"God! Benny are you okay?" Ethan demanded as he pulled out and then sat up to support his lover.  
"So okay," Benny whispered as he got his breathing back under control, "That was amazing."

"Benny, that should not have…" Ethan began before his boyfriend silenced him with another kiss.

"I wanted this and so you can now say we are even," Benny announced with a chirp.

"Even?" the Seer said with confusion.

"I made you take me this time so you can forget about any guilt from our first time together," Benny giggled out as he began to undulate his naked body against his lover, "I wanted you to take me and I got what I wanted. Now I want more."

"You are incorrigible. I awoke another type of monster in that cave, didn't I?" Ethan laughed out as he arched his back due to the erotic friction his boyfriend was creating, "I might have a strong libido, but I am not sure if I can go another round tonight, B."

"That's not what your cock is saying," Benny replied as Ethan's member hardened again and he straddled his boyfriends hips, "Let me pleasure you this time."

Ethan moaned when he felt Benny allow the Seer's cock to slide up inside of his warm, slick entrance. The Spell Master moved his hips up and down so that he rode Ethan's cock slowly at first before he began to gently move his hips in a different pattern to both sheath his lover's within him and create a new friction. Ethan moaned in aroused pleasure as he arched into his boyfriend as his cock was ridden. The two lovers gripped one another's hands in a tight grip and moved against one another with grunts and groans of delight that turned into cries of passion as the two sped up the pace. Ethan again began to palm Benny's hard member to give him some needed release. Both were surprise when they orgasmed simultaneously together with loud shouts.

"Devil," Ethan panted out as he again supported his exhausted lover.

Benny smiled tiredly and was more than happy to allow his boyfriend to assist him into the shower to wash himself up before Ethan tucked him into bed. The Seer had already changed the sheets and the taller teen fell asleep instantly. Ethan's parents found the two sleeping peacefully, one in the bed and one on his pallet.

"Why is Ethan allowing Benny to sleep in his bed?" Ethan's father asked in confusion, "Usually Benny sleeps on the floor."

"Benny was ill this weekend and I bet Ethan wanted to make sure that his friend would be completely warm and comfortable," the Seer's mother explained, "It is so sweet how these two take care of one another."

A set of eyes narrowed when he heard those words as Ethan's parents left the room. He had seen and heard everything and was not happy. No. He was not happy at all.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After the Cave

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Two

The next day, Ethan found himself walking to school with Benny once again. His boyfriend was in high spirits and was talking animatedly about much of nothing. The Seer was happy that Benny seemed to be in such a good mood, but there was a nagging feeling that his lover still wasn't completely well. There was an almost fragile air around the taller teen.

"E, are you even listening to me?" Benny demanded with another one of his infamous pouts, "Earth to Ethan. Come in, Ethan."

"I hear you," the Seer laughed out, "But you and I have discussed the limitations of Magneto's powers over and over again. I know your theories, B."

"I have a new one," Benny chirped before stopping in surprise which made Ethan look up to see Rory glaring at the two of them from a few meters in front of school, "Rory? What's up, Dude? You look pissed as hell."

"Are you two crazy?" Rory growled as he stalked up to the bewildered teens.

"What…" Ethan began before the blonde cut him off.

"How could you two be doing something like…_that_?" Rory demanded.

"Talking about Magneto?" Benny asked in confusion.

"It's disgusting," the vampire spat as he glared at the two teens before he turned on the startled Spell Master, "You are such a…a…_hypocrite_!"

Rory turned and stomped away. Ethan and Benny hurried after their friend. Neither understood what had upset him so much.

"Wait!" Benny called as he snagged the blonde's arm, "What gives? What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Don't touch me," "Rory snapped as he slapped the Spell Master's hand away, "I don't like whores touching me. Did it feel good when he fucked you against that wall as you screamed like a bitch in heat?"

Benny pulled back in pain, since Rory's full strength was put into the slap, and horror as he realized what was going on. Rory had figured out about his and Ethan's relationship and had spied on the two last night. The taller teen rubbed at his aching hand in clear pain and Ethan quickly began to check his boyfriend's hand to make sure that nothing was broken as the Seer shot looks to kill at the blonde. Rory seemed confused by what had happened and quickly disappeared into the school with his vampire speed.

"I'm okay," Benny assured his boyfriend as he wriggled his fingers to show Ethan nothing was injured, "We need to talk to Rory. This isn't like him."

"Oh, we will _so_ be talking to Rory," Ethan snapped angrily before settling down when Benny leaned against him in clear distress, "It will be okay, B. You're right. This isn't like Rory at all. He'll calm down."

Rory stayed hidden from sight for the rest of the school day. The Spell Master and his boyfriend were finally able to locate the blonde in the abandoned school lounge after school. It was Ethan who stepped up simmering in rage since Benny's hand had begun to develop a dark bruise from the earlier slap.  
"Who do you think you are? You could have broken Benny's hand with how hard you hit him!" the Seer growled out protectively as he placed himself in front of his lover, "Don't you ever call my boyfriend a 'whore' or a 'bitch' and don't you _ever_ hit him again!"

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Rory taunted even though he was a little impressed by how quickly Ethan had stepped up to defend his friend, or boyfriend, or whatever Benny was at the moment against a vampire of all things.

"I'll find a stake with your name on it," Ethan continued before Benny pushed between the two.

"Stop," Benny stated firmly as he turned towards the blonde, "Rory, are you really so shallow that you can't understand that Ethan and I love one another? I never took you as someone who would judge so quickly."

"You are always talking about chicks and…and now _this_," Rory said as he turned away from the Spell Master, "Since when are you two gay and when did you get together? I thought we were friends. Why am I the last to know everything?"

"Last to know what?" Erica demanded as she marched into the middle of the argument with Sarah following behind her, "What crawled up your backside and died, Rory? You've been a sulky brat all day long."

"I bet you have all been keeping this secret from me," Rory whispered making Ethan and Benny realize that the blonde felt truly hurt and was only lashing out in anger.

"Know what?" Sarah asked, "Rory, Erica and I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Benny and I are together now and Rory found out," Ethan explained after he had gotten a nod of consent from his boyfriend, "Rory, nobody knew about Benny and me. The two of us hooked up in that cave we were trapped in last Friday."

"Really?" Rory asked as he turned to stare at the Seer.

"Truly," Benny answered for his boyfriend, "Ethan let me know that he loves me and…well…he and I got together that night since I figured out that I love him back. We planned on telling you guys soon, but we wanted to have some time for ourselves first since we just started dating. Ethan and I had no intentions of keeping any of you out of the loop. We are all friends."

"You're together?" Erica suddenly squealed happily making the rest of her friends turn and look at her in surprise, "That is so _cute_. You two are like Geek-eo and Geeky-ette. Adorable!"

Ethan and Benny both blushed crimson as they looked at one another in embarrassment. Who knew that Erica was a closet yaoi fan?

"So I'm not the last to know?" Rory hesitantly asked as he looked uncomfortably at his friends.

"Nope," Ethan answered as he turned a stern glare on the blonde, "Seems like you were the first, but I have two questions. Are you really upset about Benny and I being together? And, did you really spy on us last night when I was having a private moment with my boyfriend?"

"Oh," Rory groaned as he nervously shuffled in place, "I'm not upset that you two are gay. No big deal to me. I was just angry that you didn't tell me and I felt like you didn't trust me. I really didn't mean to spy on you or anything, but I came over to see if you wanted to play videogames and you were…busy. _Really_ busy. Then I was shocked, and froze in place outside your window and I couldn't turn away and Benny was screaming your name and…"

"Enough!" Ethan interrupted and then he and Erica began to give the blonde a thorough lecture on privacy and why it had been wrong to watch the couple's intimate time together.

It was Benny who noticed that Sarah seemed to be upset since she didn't say anything and had her hands in tight fists. The group left to go hang out at Benny's house since his grandmother was away at her book club and everyone settled down and had some true teen cuisine. Junk food. The Spell Master left his boyfriend alone to fend off Erica's and Rory's questions about how he and Benny had gotten together to locate Sarah who had disappeared into the kitchen after she was done eating.

"Sarah?" Benny asked as he walked up to sit beside the sullen, young woman, "Sarah, are you upset that Ethan and I are a couple now?"

"No," Sarah denied before frowning and looking away, "Well…yeah…sort of."

"Sort of?" the taller teen pressed.

"I could really care less if you two are gay and I only want your happiness so if you and Ethan are happy then I am happy," Sarah explained as she looked into Benny's face, "This is going to sound conceited, but I always thought that Ethan had a thing for _me_ and I always felt so flattered by that. I'm being stupid."

"Ethan has always thought you were hot," Benny began, "But it seems that the awesomeness that is me was too much for E to resist."

"Benny," Sarah giggled out as she whacked him gently on the shoulder.

The taller teen chortled as he took Sarah's hand in his and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

"Sarah, Ethan and I have been together forever as the best of friends," Benny continued, "Grandma said she always knew that the two of us were connected to one another in a very special way even as toddlers. Ethan told me that he was afraid of his feelings for me at first and tried to deny that he loved me, but the Daughter of Echidna's venom that he was exposed to caused him to act on his heart's true desire. He will always be attracted to you, but he chose me and I chose him. I still think chicks are hot, but I think my Ethan is much hotter."

"So you two are actually bi, huh?" Sarah asked with a mischievous smirk as Ethan walked into the kitchen to check up on the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

"Yes," Benny agreed as he looked suspiciously at the vampiress, "So?"

"So, I still have a chance," Sarah declared jokingly as she pecked the Seer on the cheek while Benny spluttered in indignation.

"No you do not have 'a chance,'" Benny grumbled from his seat as Sarah laughed at him, "He is mine, Woman. You can't have him! He is too damn good in bed to give him up and I love him!"

"Benny!" Ethan gasped in horror as his cheeks flamed, "Shut up and I love you too."

"Love you more," Benny purred as pulled his lover down for a kiss that turned into two kisses and then three.

"It is _so_ getting hot in here," Erica declared as she and Rory peeked into the kitchen and began to laugh at Sarah's mortified face, "Aren't they just the cutest things ever, Sarah?"

"Shut up, Erica," Sarah hissed out as Ethan and Benny stood and grinned at the blushing vampire, "Congratulations you two, but I really need to get home and get some studying done."

The two lovers graciously accepted the congratulations from all of their friends before the group dispersed. Benny pulled his boyfriend up to his bedroom and began to kiss him with more and more enthusiasm.

Ethan chuckled at how insatiable his lover could be and quickly locked the door before stripping both of them of their clothing so as to grind against Benny's groin area.

"Do you remember when all we wanted to do was to go home and play videogames?" Ethan panted out as he teased and stroked his lover's sensitive areas.

"I still get to play with your joystick so I think everything is okay," Benny snickered out before arching and gasping as the Seer again used his tongue to lube his boyfriend's entrance.

"Make me yours, E," Benny begged as his hips bucked up against his lover's fingers as they prepared and stretched him, "Ethan."

"So needy," Ethan teased as he worked his fingers inside of his boyfriend as the taller teen mewed breathlessly while the Seer flicked and rubbed his special spot, "I can't believe that I was ever afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me in this way."

The Seer eased himself inside of his lover and once the Spell Master was ready he began to gently roll his hips so as to make Benny's eyes flutter shut in erotic pleasure at the feeling of being filled. Ethan made sweet love to his boyfriend and relished each gasp and each moan as his hands stoked his lover's sides.

"_Unh_," Benny groaned as his back arched, "Oh, Ethan. Ethan."

"So beautiful," the Seer panted out as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, "So perfect."

Benny wriggled his hips in excitement and then gasped as Ethan pulled out and flipped him over. Benny eagerly got up on all fours so that his lover could thrust into him from behind. The taller teen cried out again and again in pleasure as the Seer grunted while he pumped deep into his lover. Benny palmed himself so as to release his seed and then just enjoyed the waves of pleasure that washed throughout his body until Ethan sprayed inside of him.

"I love you," Benny panted out as Ethan slid out and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you so much," Ethan answered before jumping in surprise at the knock on the door.

"You two better not be in there doing what I think you are," Benny's grandmother called through the door.

"Grandma!" Benny gasped as he froze in shock, "Um…you're home early."

"You two get yourselves cleaned up and dressed," the Earth Priestess ordered from outside of the door, "I expect you to get your homework done while I cook dinner. Ethan you're eating with us since I can see and smell that your mother must be cooking tacos again. Your parents have already given their permission."

"Bless you," Ethan called out in relief as he pulled Benny up to head to the bathroom hooked up to his room.

The two got into the shower together to clean up, but not before Ethan screwed his squirming lover against the shower wall as hard as he dared. Benny had to bite his lip to keep from alerting his grandmother of their actions and could only pant and grind up against his boyfriend as the two moved against one another. The Seer chuckled when he had to support a fully, sated Benny to assist him in cleaning up before the two got dressed and went down stairs to start their homework. Benny's grandmother called them to the table a short time later.

"Let's go boys," Ms. Weir ordered as the two sat down with blushing cheeks, "Eat up and…Benny where did you get that bruise on your hand from?"

"Oh, I had a little accident with my locker," Benny smoothly lied as he avoided looking into his grandmother's eyes, "It doesn't hurt or anything."

"Be more careful, Benny-Bear," Ms. Weir said as she ruffled her grandson's hair.

"Grandma!" the Spell Master snapped in embarrassment as Ethan hid his laughter into his napkin.

The three made idle small talk and ate their dinner, but Ethan noticed that his boyfriend was only picking at his food.

"Benny, why aren't you eating?" the Seer asked in concern.

"The two of you should have a pretty good appetite after your physical activities," Ms. Weir insisted as she looked her grandson over.

"Grandma!" Benny exclaimed in horror for the second time that night, "God! Don't…yuck!"

Ethan and Ms. Weir began to howl in laughter at the Spell Master's expression of disgust before calming back down once the taller teen began to pout in irritation.

"Okay. I won't bring that up again, but I expect you two to have some discretion," the Earth Priestess soothed, "But your boyfriend is right, Benny. Why are you not eating? You love my spaghetti."

"I'm just not very hungry," Benny explained, "I did have some snacks after school. I must have ruined my appetite."

"I didn't see you eat very much," Ethan argued, "You need nutrition to recuperate, Benny."

"I did too eat," the Spell Master consoled to try and relax his upset lover, "Here, I'll try to get some more food in me."

Benny shoveled as much of the pasta into his mouth as he could handle to appease his boyfriend and grandmother. Ethan had to leave shortly after to head on home and the Spell Master wished his Grandmother goodnight as he went up to his room. What he hadn't told the two was that when he ate his stomach would ache for hours until he finally ended up throwing up all of the food in his stomach.

"This venom should be out of my system by tomorrow and then everything will go back to normal," Benny thought as he rocked himself to try and comfort his aching belly, "It will be fine soon. Just got to let nature take its course as Grandma says."

The teen's thoughts were interrupted when he had to bolt for the bathroom. This really sucked.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

After the Cave

By:

Me

Sorry. Not a pregnancy story, but that does give me some ideas.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Epilogue:

Ethan was glad when he saw that the bell was about to ring. He hated this period with a passion since he really didn't like the teacher and the fact that Benny wasn't in this class with him. The Seer had not been very happy about the way Benny had looked this morning. The Spell Master had again seemed tired and was much paler than the day before, but the taller teen had assured Ethan that he had just stayed up too late to do a school project. Ethan didn't like to be away from his boyfriend's side for very long, let alone when he seemed to be not feeling very good. The Seer was also feeling a very strong sense of foreboding and this was making him very nervous. When the bell rang he bolted out the door, but was irritated at the large crowd that didn't seem to be moving.

"What is the hold up?" Ethan griped out loud as he strained to look over the taller students' shoulders.

"You didn't hear?" a familiar student asked in astonishment, "That Weir kid passed out in class and the paramedics just arrived. Aren't you two friends?"

The Seer didn't answer as his eyes widened in horror before shoving anyone who was in his way to the side with a strength he didn't realize he possessed. Ethan gasped when he saw his white-as-a-ghost boyfriend being wheeled out of the classroom on a gurney with a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

"Benny!" Ethan shrieked as he moved to get to his lover's side only to be stopped by his principal.

"Don't get in the way, Mr. Morgan," Mr. Hicks ordered as the teen struggled to get away from him, "Mr. Weir is being taken care of and…Ouch!"

The Seer hurried to Benny's side after having bit his principle to get him to let go.

"Oh God, Benny," Ethan called as he gripped his lover's limp hand, "B! Wake up! Please."

"Let go kid. Only family can ride in the ambulance," one of the paramedics insisted as he tried to get Ethan to release his grip on the unconscious teen.

"I'm going with him," Ethan snapped as he glared at the paramedic, "I'm not leaving Benny alone."

"Let the boy come," the other paramedic decided, "I know these two from my neighborhood. They might as well be family since they are always together and we don't have time to argue. I don't like how low this kid's BP is falling."

Ethan numbly kept up pace with the gurney before climbing into the ambulance after they had loaded his boyfriend inside. Benny's complexion was too pale and he looked like he was struggling to breathe properly.

"What's going on?" Ethan's mind wailed in a panic as he continued to hold his boyfriends hand and felt the ambulance speed towards the hospital, "Baby, what's happening to you?"

The end. For now.


End file.
